ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: The Longest Summer/Credits
Directed by Joe Pitt Aaron Springer Produced by Alan Zaslove Executive producer Alex Hirsch Supervising producer Rob Renzetti Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Story Alex Hirsch Joe Pitt Aaron Springer Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Joe Ansolabehere Tad Stones Jymn Magon Greg Weisman Tom Warburton Screepnlay by Matt Chapman Jeff Rowe Josh Weinstein Tim McKeon Michael Rianda Zach Paez Mark Rizzo Shion Takeuchi Aury Wallnigton Nancy Cohen M.A. Larson Tommy Reahard David Slack Michael Reaves Irene Mecchi Brynne Chandler Reaves Cary Bates Tab Murphy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Eric Luke David Reynolds Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton Jonathan Greenberg Songs and themes from the original series by Brad Breeck Original score by Hans Zimmer Art direction Ian Worrel Production design Joe Pitt Phil Rynda Associate producer Suzanna Olson Sound design Tom Myers Sequence directors John Aoshima Rob Renzetti Stephen Sandoval Matt Braly Zac Moncrief Suni Hall Additional voices Matt Chapman Grey Griffin Fred Tatasciore Eric Bauza Corey Butron Tara Strong Jeff Bennett April Winchell Carter Hastings Chris Parnell Horatio Sanz Sam Marin McKenna Grace Kimberly Brooks Mikey Kelley James Adomian Ariel Hirsch Nicole Mitchell Casting Sara Jane Sherman Voice direction Ginny McSwain Story supervisor David Pimentel Storyboard Dana Terrace Alfonso Ramirez Ramos Matt Braly Erik Fountain Sabrina Cotugno Vaughn Tada Niki Yang Emmy Cicierega Luke Weber Chris Sonnenburg Ben Holm Neil Graf Tyler Chen Sang Eun Song John Aoshima Stephen Sandoval Luke Brookshier Patrick Harpin Stephen Heneveld Joe Pitt Miguel Puga Gary Trousdale Roger Allers Mark Koestier Toby Shelton John Pomeroy Steven Grodon Larry Leker Zac Moncrief Maxwell Atoms Derek Drymon Ennio Torresan Rejean Bourdages C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare Jordan Reichek Clay Morrow Duncan Marjoribanks Kaz Greg Miller Tom Sito Daan Jiipes Luke Pearson Stephanie Gladden Character design Joe Pitt C. Raggio IV Stephanie Ramirez Ali Danesh Robertryan Cory Chris Houghton Ian Abando Bryan Arnett Kristen L. Campbell Alex Kirwan Andre Medina Alfonso Ramirez Ramos Sabrina Cotugno Ali Jafari Matt Braly Dan Haskett Mike Gabriel Jean Gillmore Ruben Aquino Michel Gagne Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith Peter de Sève Character model clean-up Robert Lacko Anthony Srecko Vukojevich Erik Elizarrez Prop design Andy Gonsalves Sarah Craig Tara Whittaker Anthony Srecko Vukojevich Danielle Simonsen Color models Cynthia McIntosh Amanda Rynda Danielle Simonsen Chris Hacker Background Matthias Bauer Jeffrey Thompson Paul Tuo Tsui Steve Lowtwait Animation layout and character posing *Dipper: Glen Keane *Mabel: Mark Henn *Grunkle Stan: John Pomeroy *Soos: Alex Kupershmidt *Wendy: David Pruiksma *Grenda: Anthony de Rosa *Candy: Michael Surrey *Pacifica: Ruben Aquino *Robbie: Randy Haycock *Thompson: David Brewster *Tambry and Lazy Susan: Nik Ranieri *Nate, Lee and Manly Dan: Ellen Woodbury *Grunkle Ford and Preston: T. Daniel Hofstedt *Lil' Gideon: Andreas Deja *Bill Cipher and Shandra Jimenez: Duncan Marjoribanks *Old McGucket and Tyler: Russ Edmonds *Blubs and Durland: James Baxter *Tyrone: Eric Goldberg *Quentin Trembley and Bud Gleeful: Tony Bancroft *Dippers #3 and #4: Tom Bancroft *Toby Determined and Paper Jam Dipper: Ron Husband *Time Baby, Blendin and Priscila: Tony Fucile *Powers and Trigger: Ken Stuart Duncan Walt Disney Animation Studios - Burbank *Production manager: Liane Abel Dietz *Creative producer: Dave Bossert *General technical director: Brandon Bloch *Special projects coordinator: Cameron Ramsay *Animation: Michael Cedeno, Doug Krohn, Tom Sito, Brooke Johnson, Brad Kuha, Joe Haidar, David Stephan, Barry Temple, Michael Show, Dan Boulos, Phil Young, Cynthia Overman, Lennie Graves, Larry White, Tony Anselmo *Assistant animation: Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson *Clean-up head: Brett Newton *Clean-up: Trevor Tamboline, Lureline Kohler *Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Diana Coco, Wendie L. Fischer, Laurey Foulkes, Janet Bae, Ken Kinoshita, Miriam McDonnell, Cheryl Polakow, Drew Ramos, David Recinos, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Kevin M. Smith, Ron Westlund *Inbetween: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato Jr., Eric Walls, David Zaboski *Effects animation: Michel Gagne Rough Draft Feature Animation - Glendale, South Korea *Producer: Claudia Katz *Executive in charge of production: Nikki Vanzo *Animation: Caroline Cruikshank, Jeff Johnson, Silvia Pompei, Hyunju Ahn, Munsuk Choi, Eunbong Jang, Hyunjung Kim, Mihee Kim, Changho Lee, Soojin Lee, Mikyung Myung, Hayan Choi, Myunghee Do, Seunghee Jang, Kijin Kim, Sukgyu Kim, Jonghyuk Lee, Yunjung Lee, Jungwoo Park, Keumja Ryu *Assistant animation: So Yeon Kim, Jung Il Park, Hye Ryun Lee, Moon Sun Jo, Joo Sik Kim, Mee Jung Jeong, Dae Kown Choi, Yoo Jin Park, Young Sil Jeong, Sil Hee Bang, Yeon Joo Koh, Min Hwa Song, Hyun Joo Park, Ji Young Hwang, Mee Ra Cho, Mee Jin Cha, Ahe Kyung Jeong, Young Eun Seo, Hyun Joo Shin, Mee Sook Lee, Kyu Young Ohn, In Hwa Oh, Ki Jung Shim, Myung Shim Choi, Ran Kyung Oh, Eun Joo Jung *Effects animation: Al Holter, Mike Jones, David Lee, Cynthia Neil Knizek, Dan Lund, Rosanna Lyons, Mark Myer, Masa Oshiro, Van Shirvanian, Jeff Topping, Philip Vigil, José A. Garcia Villameriel *Checking supervisor: Mi Hwa An *Checking: William A. Bemiller, Susan Burke, Gina Evans, Glenn Higa, Esther H. Lee, Jan Naylor, Jung Kim-Wolf, Jong Bum Park, Sock Hee Kim *Retake director: Yong Nam Park *Retake assistant: Mee Hwa Ahn *Background painting supervisors: Yongnam Pak, Dongkum Won *Heads of background painting: Eunyoung Lee, Miyoung Lee *Background painting: Dominique Blaskovich, Ruben Chavez, Julia Kalantarova, Bike Kinzle, W. Ashby Manson, Alexander Zabolotsky, Eunjung Choi, Kyunghee Kang, Yongjung Kim, Pilseung Shin, Myunghee Hong, Sungeun Kim, Hyunkyung Lee, Minhee Shim, Hyunok Suk *Digital background painting: Eun Soo Ban, Ha Na Kim, Chung Ran Eum, Mee Jin Park, Eunyoung Lee, Miyoung Lee *Digital production supervisor: Seho Na *Digital scan & x-sheet: Hyun Joo Lee, Hyun Joo Park, Na Young Kim, Jiyoung Jung, Hyunju Lee *Head of digital ink and paint: Hyunah Kim *Digital ink and paint: Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight, Kangsook Baek, Oksun Ji, Jinhee Kim, Seunghye Kim, Jiwon Park, Sunmee Ryu, Eunok Hong, Byungsup Kim, Jinsook Kim, Okhee Kwon, Junghwa Park, Kyungah Shin, Soojung Sung *Director of computer graphics: Scott Vanzo *CGI artist: Don W. Kim *CGI animation: Chris Stover, Stuart Alan, Kevin Carney, Don Kim, Jon Kim Krummel II, Hock Lian Law, Mike Montague, Mark Orme, Benjamin Sakai, Eric Whited, Charlie Winter *Heads of digital compositing: Gina Bradley, Hyunwook Cho, Heejung Jeong *Digital compositing: Torien Blackwolf, Ross Blocher, Dennis Bonnell, Deidre Creed, Darrin Drew, George "Bingo" Ferguson, Brendan Harris, Louie C. Jhocson, Miae Kim, Dan C. Larsen, Beth S. Morris, Rick Moser, Helen O'Flynn, Jason Plapp, Scott Rossman, Dave Scarpitti, Edwin S. Shortess, Colin Sittig, Doug Tiano, Kyuhwan Ahn, Hyun Min, Jin Yun, Sungmin Yun, Jong Hyun Park, Hee Jung Jeong, Hee Jin Kang, Jin Yoon, Joon Kyo Jeong, Sun Young Park, Il Woo Bae, Bo Hee Kwon, Young Joon Hong *Final compositing and checking supervisor: Hyun Wook Cho *Head of digital system & edit: Haejin Park *Digital asset managers: Dennis M. Johnson, Abishake Pathak *Digital system and editors: Anne Harting, Ann Hoyt, Jeffrey Perlmutter, Yunsuk Lee, Yeonsuk Ryu *Head of production operation: Beangcheal Yea *Head of production finance: Sangwoo Cha *Production accountants: Kihyun Lee, Hwakyung Shim, Jaehyun Shin *South Korea production support: Sangam Lee, Mikyung Song, Jinmyung Noh, Taesik Shin *Los Angeles production coordinators: Dennis Adams, Dave Kim Digital eMation, Inc. - South Korea *Animation: Namgil Cho, Jae-Bum Lee, Chanki Yoon *Clean-up: Jin-Hee Choi, Myung Ho Kim *Inbetween: Eun Hwa Jung, Mi-Sang Lee, Yoon-Jin Sung *Background director: Soon-Yi Heo *Checking: Yong Ahn, Jong-Gook Lee, Jin Mi Park *Compositing: Zhang-Ho Park Yearim Productions Co. Ltd. - South Korea *Animation: Sang Kyung Han, Yonhee Kang, Kisoo Kwon, Dae Kwon Lee, Yonugsun Lee, Sunghee Lim, Kyungwook Min, Mikyung Myung, Youngsan Park, Jin-Hee Park *Assistant animation: Soonae Kim, Boshin Lee, Mihyun Lim, Boyoung Shin, Jeain Yoo *Layout: Kitak Cha, Seung-Yong Um *Background: Taesoo Kim *Checking: Seungjoo Park Milimetros Dibujos Animados - Spain *Head of production: Elena Gomez *Production supervisor: Lucía Gomez *Animation: Matías Marcos, Ton Granell, Ruben Fernández, Gonzalo Xibixell, Kimo Osuna, Miguel Canosa, Ana Carmona, Fran Alcaraz, Ramón G. López Egea, Thierry Torres, Juan Antonio Serrano, Salvador de Haro *Checking: Rubén Fernández, Maite López Espí, Roser Valero *Pencil test: Eva Onis, Miguel Martín *Ink and paint supervisor: Ana Alvarez *Technical supervisor: Maite Ramírez *Scanning: Ismael Capellán, Eva Onis *Digital ink and paint: Susana Díez, Virginia Verdiel, Ana de Pablo, Antonio Navarro, Juan Jesús de la Vega *Digital compositing: Ana Alvarez, Maite Ramírez, Ismael Capellán, Ana de Pablo, Eva Onis, Pablo Sánchez, José Montón *CGI animation and visual effects: Federico Pérez, Carlos Lirón Hong Ying Animation (Suzhou) Co. Ltd. - China *Studio manager: George Chang *Production supervisor: Stephanie Lao *Background supervisor: Jim Chou *Background: Wu Bo, Gu Dan Qin, Green Gao, Zhu Hong Jian, Ago Liu, Araya Junjuan, Zhu Kui, Wang Lin, Yan Mao Cheng, Ye Wie Min, Lu Ming, Chanica Nuwanno, Nopanol Phrompapun, Hu Si Dong, Mongrum Warnchum, Xie Xiao Gang, Zhu Hua, Chen Ying Wu, Shen Zhong Jie Yowza Animation, Inc. - Canada *Head of production: Claude Chiasson *Animation supervisor: Roger Chiasson *Production manager: Pierre Chiasson *Animation: Steve Baker, Larry Cariou, Jean-Sebastien Duclos, Dax Gordine, Cerissa Grieve, Grant Harris, Blair Kitchen, Chris Land, Kezia Ma, Satjit Matharu, Deanna Marsigliese, Mike McDougall, Shannon Penner, Jens Pindal, Florian Wagner, Nadine Wagner, Samantha Youssef *Clean-up: Sandy Bennett, Christina Butterfield, Janine Cho, Gloria Hsu, Weronika Kapelanska, Mi-Young Lee, Beverly Lehman, Jenny Rutz, Hyung-Im Son, Kenny Yang Wang Film Productions - Taiwan *Head of production: James Wang *Animation supervisor: Bunis Yang *Production managers: Gin Liu, Susan Chen, Danny Yeh *Animation: May Chang, Dan Chen, Perry Chen, Show Chen, Joey Chu, Wade Hong, Chun Mao Jiang, Hsiang Huang, Michael Huang, Orma Huang, Dawson Li, Mike Li, Pearl Li, Cat Li, Frank Liu, Frog Shi, Bee Shyu, Yi Zhi Shyu, Gou Xiong Tu, Ivan Yu, Eagle Zheng *Clean-up: Dora Chang, Yueh Chu Chang, Hsiao Chuan Chiang, Hsiu Ying Chung, Frank Her, Lili Lee, Seven Lin, Belle Lu, Jaw Kuo Wang, Raey Ling Yang July Films - Los Angeles *Heads of production: Joyce Miller, Gavin Kim *Animation supervisor: Mike Nguyen *Animation lead: Frans Vischer *Production manager: Todd Popp *Assistant production manager: Natalie Kim *Animation: Jim Baker, David B. Boudreau, Joseph Chang, Crystal Chesney, Jesse M. Cosio, William Cuna, Tom Decker, Rick Farmiloe, Ralph Fernan, Chris Hubbard, Ernest Keen, Eric Koenig, Mark Koestier, Mike Koizumi, Gaston Marzio, Johnny Painter, Wendy Purdue, Anna Saunders, Andrew Shuhler, Lisa Sleven, Kristen Sych, Derek Thompson, Matt Williames, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Theresa Wiseman, Steve Wong, Ralph Zondag *Clean-up: Patricia Billings, Nicola Courtney, Marcia Dougherty, Guy Duchet, Lee Dunkman, Debbie Forster, Craig Hilditch, Emily Jiuliano, Myung Kang, Claudia Keene, Susan Lantz, Diana Lebost, Taik Lee, Brian Mainolfi, Mary Measures, Laura Murillo, Yoon Sook Nam, Diana Coco Russell, Daisy Lee Schofield, Natasha Selfridge, Mac Spada, Phillip Sung, Alex Topete, Viorel Voronca, Miri Yoon *Checking/scanning: Theodore Hemmaplardh, Gina Evans Howard, Nash L. Rightmer, Mavis E. Shafer, Karen Somerville Sunwoo Entertainment - South Korea *Head of production: Sine Hwan Lee *Production manager: Dae Won Cho *Coordinator: Eun Young Kong *Clean-up: Chul Hee Han, Won Gue Kang, Jun Sik Lee *Inbetween: Jae Hee Choi, Won Hwa Kim, Hae Sook Shim *Scanning: Soo Hyun Choi, Ji Yun Paek Neomis Animation - France *Head of studio: Bruno Gaumétou *Producer: Etienne Longa *Animation: Antoine Antin, Stéphane Sainte-Foi *Background: Hélène Godefroy, Olivier Lancelot, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard, Joaquin Royo Morales, Brigitte Reboux, Patrice Suau SPA Animagic - Spain *Production manager: Sophie Lhéraud *Production coordinator: Maria Pagan *Animation director: Sergio Pablos *Animation supervisors: Fernando Moro, Valentín Amador, Borja Montoro *Animation: Miguel Alaminos, Cristina Calles, Sandro Cleuzo, Valentín Doménech, Manuel Galiana, Pedro Daniel García, Javier Ledesma, Vittorio Pirajno, Alberto Rodriguez, José Sanchez, Daniel Sullivan, Carlos Zapater Acció - Spain *Production coordinators: Hilari Pujol, Catherine Gramling *Production secretary: Mariana Perez Fortuny *Clean-up and inbetween supervisors: Joan Espinach, José C. Jimenez, Pablo Mendelbaum *Clean-up: Carlos Cardero, David Coogan, Kathrin Ehret, Julian Villanua Escalona, Marcela Giordano, Esteve Puig Glanadell, Toni Mengual Llobet, Martin Moch, Oscar Berlanga Monasterio, Paco Sabaté Montero, Laila Petersen, Pablo Reche, Silvia Ortega Ruiz, Patrick Walter *Inbetween: Silvia Román Abollado, Manel Barrero Bueno, Roger Simô Carles, Juanjo Caballero Cerbán, Rosa Maria Jiménez Fernández, Kristian Kristensen, Alberto Martos López, Miguel Angel Munuera, Eduardo Quintana Piñeiro, Alex López Ramón, Juan Raúl Richard, Oscar Trapote, Paul Williams *Pencil test: Eva Fernández Pla *Checking: Maite López Espi, Roser Valero TerraGlyph Productions - Ireland *Production manager: Moira Murphy *Animation: José Sanchez Alonso, Marcos Correa, Chris Derochie, Juan Torres García, Niall Mooney, Leon Gruizinga, Carmen González Gomez, Miguel A. Alaminos Hódar, Ray Woods, Silvia Hoefnagels, Gema Garcia Ingelmo, Celine Kieman, Paddy Malone, Maximino Díaz Gerveno, Niall O'Loughlin, Jean Texier, Francisco Alaminos Hódar *Clean-up: Sabina Suarez Basanta, Tommy Brennan, Ronan Browne, Mark Byrne, Teresa Cunniffe, Sarah Dick, Martin Fagen, Carol O' Mara, Alan O'Regan, Eileen Ridgway, Gary Timpson, Alfredo Hernando Torres, Ann Kiernan, Louis King, Shane McCornack, Javier Encinas Mejias, Anne Marie Mockler, Sinéad Murray, Javiar Díaz Gerverno, Hillary Gough, Janet Grainger, Aidan Heffernan, José Alaminos Hódar, Carlos Blanco Jiménez, Audrey Walsh Estudio Moro - Spain *Creative supervisor: Fernando Moro *Production assistant: Rocío Casas *Inbetween: Gracia Artigas, Juan A. Carrillo, Arturo Hernandez, Cesar Leal, Ma. Pilar Oliva, Tatiana Rivero, Alberto Rodriguez, Carlos Zapater Production supervisor Christopher Kracker Production associate Kevin Bernier Production accountant Michael Giammarese Additional production support Mark Brammeier John Carrillo Michael Gracey Continuity coordinator Bob Revell Continuity checking Barbara Donatelli William Exter Maria Delia Manhit Bob Revell Lynn Singer Story reel and animatic editor Carmen Woods Additional animatic editing Greg Nelson Animatic scanning Tom Pniewski Key background color correction supervisor Ernest Pava Key background color correction Dean T. Stanley Storyboard revision Rebecca Shen Carlos Spivey Louis Tate Script coordinator Dawn T. Connors Assistant to Mr. Hirsch Eric Garcia Post-production supervisors Mark Von Der Heide Steve Arenas First assistant editor Karen Hathaway Additional film editing Christopher Gee Art Noda Assistant film editors Jennifer Dolce Denis Dutton ADR supervisor Allyson Bosch Post-production coordinators Mark Bollinger Craig Sawczuk Michael Sokey Track reading Don Barrozo Lee Harting Christine Craig Kent Holaday Denise Whitfield Main titles Susan Bradley End credits Scarlett Letters Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris Executive music producer Chris Montan Additional music Mark Mancina John Debney Lorne Balfe John Powell Alan Silvestri James Dooley Danny Elfman Randy Newman Christophe Beck Michael Giacchino Brian Tyler Henry Jackman Ramin Djawadi Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Music orchestrated and conducted by Alan Silvestri William Ross Gavin Greenaway Music recorded and mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant music editor Paisley Pappé Additional orchestration Bruce Fowler Score contractor Reggie Wilson Music recorded at The Walt Disney Studios Skywalker Sound Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio M Brian Tyler Studio 5 Cat Studios James Newton Howard Studio Soundtrack available on Special thanks to Walt Disney Animation Studios *John Lasseter, Ed Catmull, Andrew Millstein, Peter del Vecho, Clark Spencer, Stephen Anderson, Chris Buck, Jared Bush, Ron Clements, Kevin Deters, Nathan Greno, Don Hall, Byron Howard, Jennifer Lee, Rich Moore, John Musker, Dean Wellins, Stevie Wermers-Skelton, Chris Williams, the staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios and everyone from Pixar Animation Studios This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. Workstations, servers and hardware Hewlett-Packard Intel Wacom Silicon Graphics, Inc. Digital storyboard software Toon Boom Storyboard Pro Background software Adobe Photoshop Animation software Toon Boom Harmony Toonz Digicel Flipbook Adobe Animate CGI software Autodesk Maya/PowerAnimator/Mudbox/Softimage NewTek Lightwave 3D Blender The Foundry Modo/Katana/Nuke/Hiero/CaraVR Weta Massive Pixar Renderman Solid Angle Arnold Domestic prints by International prints by © Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch. The production team has assured that no paranormal forces or supernatural creatures were harmed in the making of this animated feature film. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Disney Television Animation Glendale, California. Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Gravity Falls Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons